1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector having a fixing assembly to detachably connect the electrical connector to another electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
For connecting some kinds of electrical connectors, for example VGA connectors, screwing together threaded parts of the connectors which are relatively long is usually troublesome and time consuming.